dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Ronald Reg
Ronald Reg was an alien from the Alpha Centauri System, on the planet Zyakar that lived from 1965 - 2014 . He was 47 ( in Season 1 ) , 48 ( in Season 2 ) , and 49 ( in Season 3 ). He knew much about his own and the U.S 's past, along with Mr. Tipton's past, and other Tiptons. He was the leader of The Society of Tipton. He was a English Teacher for the Tipton University, and former Trenton Middle School. He also was the 2nd princial of the University. Like Mrs. Tutweiller, he doesn't like Zack, or London, and finds Bailey annoying, but likes Cody for some odd reason. He is currently dateless, and his personality is mean, and boring. He once dated the Choir Teacher, but got dumped. He is introduced in Emma Comes Back! He tells everyone that he gives big assigments and expects at least 7 page papers. He is very mean to Zack, and gives him to Moseby all the time. However, he does tell the Coach of the University that Zack would be a good Basketball Player. He is directly responisble for the breakup of Mr. Moseby and Emma Tutweiller. It is unknown why he did so, but he also was watching Zack and Cody leave the Collage Party, saying " Everything is coming together. " Starting in Season 2, he started to become much more secretive, and absent, something Moseby also was interested about. He now really starts to like Cody, He is directly responisble for the Paradox that happened in The Paradox of Tipton Street. ''It is discovered that he knew about the tunnels under the school, and saw the society, which was acting up at the time take an machine. He knows that Zack has The Map . In the season finale of Season 2, it is confimed that he is part of The Society of Tipton. As a matter of Fact, he is the " Man in the Mask " that was seen in the 1st episodes of Season 1. He reveals himself and the society, and takes control of the school. Now, with Cody, Zack's Girlfriend, and many others in his hand, his ulimate plan starts to reveal itself. Starting in Season 3, the villian began to take control of all school programs, and 1/2 of the students were joined. Cody, the student body president, allowed this to happen. However, Zack started another group, and started to get a rebillion rising. Zack knew some of the things he had down as part of the Society of Tipton. He started a plan to built machines, but was currently unknown of what it is. When the parnets came, he hyponsited them into joining the group secretly. He strengthed the relationship bewteen Zack and his girlfriend, and nearly got Zack to be in the group. However, because of Cody's behavior, Bailey broke up with him. Reg used this as as levage. Ronald then sent the group to New York, and it was revealed that the machines were going to have lasers. He kicked Bailey and London out the school, and then, destroyed all info about the school and B.C Tipton. Also, in the 1st part of ''Meteorite Trouble, he arrived at Area 51, took control, and left, having part of the Map, and many boxes. Zack then felt like he needed to save Cody. Zack was able to save Cody and many others from the Society and Ronald Reg. Cody then realized that he was wrong,and his whole time at the university had been wasted. He got Bailey and London back, before delcaring to Ronald the end of the society had come. In, The Breakup , Zack starts to gain control of the 1/4 of the school not in the Society. Zack then had to talk with his girlfriend, and tell her that as long as he's not in the Society, and she is, they can't be together. This breaks his ( ex - girlfriend as of now's ) heart, and makes Ronald have less control over her. In ''The Society Rises, ''it is finnaly revealed that the machines have lasers, that with the part B.C Tipton took, revealed to be called the '''piezas de collar de Strongpower, '''to make the lasers become a powerful energy beam the strength of 100 nuclear bombs. In ''The Invasion Begins, ''Zack's ex-girlfriend tells Zack she is back, not part of the Society. She pleads Ronald not to do what is about to do. Zack's rebillion attacks the society, but Ronald unleashes the beam in the sky. It creates a wormhole, in which spacecraft start to appear. Ronald reveals his whole plan was to get control of most of the school, and bulit the laser machines to open the wormhole. The Meteorite is the fuel. He grabs his face, and takes it off, revealing the most shocking fact yet, Ronald, along with his brother, who joined him in taking his face off, are evil aliens. In the 2 part season finale of Season 3, he reveals that under orders of the King of his planet, it is unhabiatable so they need a new home. Earth is that new home. Zack and Cody , with all thier friends faced off the Society of Tipton, and left. Then, the U.S Government took them to Area 51, and revealed Top Secret Info . The group got into an alien spaceship, much like the ones heading to Earth. They went into Space, and destroyed many ships. Ronald then attacked them, and fought Zack. However, in a final battle, Zack killed Ronald Reg, and sent down to Earth, where he was cut in half, ending his evil plot forever. He like Horror and enjoys watching people in anger and frustared. He was an currently a international threat, as now the U.S Government and the U.N had learned about him.